Jak
Jak, real name being Mar, is one of the main protagonist's in the Jak and Daxter series. In the series he originally had control over the four types of Eco, but later could control all forms of it. History Jak and Daxter Jak was the child of Damos, under the name of Mar but was later protected by a small group of individuals and later an older version of himself. He was later sent to the past with Samos Hegai. Afterwords he grew up in Sand Over Village, along with Daxter until he and Daxter went to an island and saw two people talking to an army of lurkers, only so that Jack throw a preciser bomb at a lurker that was spying on them and accidentally bumped Daxter into a pool or Dark Eco and turned him into an ottsile. In Jak and daxter: The Precurser Legercy, Both Jak and Daxter was lectured by the Green Eco Sage known as Samos Hegai, then aided the Villagers so that they could obtain a Powercell or two until they where able to ride on Keira's hoverbike. They would later visit a temple where they have to defeat a Mutant Plant and later take a ride on Keirra's hoverbike to visit the next villege where the two would have to help the villegers their two and fight off a large Lurker. Both Jak and Daxter then went to another hut where the Dark Eco Sage's known as Gol and Miya where seen trying to talk down Jak, Daxter, Kaira and Seemos. This left Jak and Daxter to go and help more villegers for powercells until they saw that Seemos was captured by Gol and Miya and so decided to rescue him, as well as the three other Eco Sage's, then fight against Gol and Miya in their precursor mech. Jak then used White Eco to defeat the two villains, only to see a giant gate that will use all of the powercells they have collected to work. Jack, Daxter, Keira and Seemos then went to the future after they used the rift gate, only for Jak to be kiddnapped by the Krimzon Gaurd. In Daxter, Jak has been seen a few times inprisoned by the Krimzon Gaurds still until Daxter went to find him. In Jak II: Renagade, Jak was rescued by Daxter after two years with Jak speaking his first words as "I'm ganna kill Praxis!" and turning into Dark Jak for a short time. Jak later changed clothes and both he as well as Daxter went to escape from the prison, only to meet an old man known as Kor as well as a young child only to turn back into Dark Jak to fight off the Krimzon Gaurd then went to look for a character known as Torn who helps run the underground. Jak and Daxter then helped Torn with missions he gave the two, even went to help a character known as Krew who gave the two some missions of his own. Where he met up with someone known as Sig to take on some of Krew's tasks and later went to spy on Barron Praxis, only to later fight against him. Ratchet & Clank Jak has appeared in Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando, also known as Ratchet & Clank 2: Locked and Loaded and just Ratchet & Clank 2, as both he and Daxter where seen in a poster. a skin of Jak back from The Precuser Legercy appears in Ratchet Deadlock, also known as Ratchet Gladiators. Where he will replace Ratchet in battle but not the cut-seens. PlayStation Move Heroes TBA PlayStation All-Stars Biography Unlikely Heroes - Lifelong best friends with a knack for getting themselves into and out of trouble, Jak and Daxter may not always agree on which of them is the true hero and which is the sidekick, but they know how to work together to defeat all threats to their planet. Jak's ability to manipulate Eco, the life force of their planet, combines with the duo's skill with gadgets, guns, and vehicles to make short work of those who wish them harm. Actions Both Jak and Daxter were on a search for a new form of Eco and so they headed to fight off anyone who stood in their way. They eventually saw Ratchet and Clank, who Daxter mistakes for someone with two heads, Jak then decided to teach both Ratchet and Clank some respect after Clank called Daxter a 'weasel creature', the two then went to face off against Polygon Man and his three Polygonal All-Stars afterwords where the two raged victorious. Both Jak and Daxter then went home with a new power going through their hovercar. Both Jak and Daxter also appear in PlayStation All-Stars Island. Appearances Jak and Daxter *Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legercy *Jak II: Renegade *Jak 3 *Jak X: Combat Racer *Daxter *Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier *Jak and Daxter Collection **Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legercy **Jak II: Renegade **Jak 3 **Jack X: Combat Racer (PS4 Only) Ratchet & Clank *Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando/Ratchet & Clank 2: Locked and Loaded (cameo) *Ratchet Gladiators/Ratchet Deadlock (Skin) PlayStation All-Stars *PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale *PlayStation All-Stars Island Other *PlayStation Move Heroes Navigation Category:Jak and Daxter Category:Jak and Daxter Sorcerers Category:Sorcerers Category:Heroic Sorcerers Category:Eco Sages Category:Dark Magic Category:Light Magic Category:Elemental Sorcerers Category:PlayStation All-Stars Category:PlayStation All-Stars Sorcerers Category:Video Game Sorcerers